


发烧

by anzaljane



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, 勋兴 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane





	发烧

“已经听说又有好几个同学感冒了”， 

“哥也要注意身体。”  


按下发送键，上一条时间显示两天前。聊天背景上艺兴哥睡颜安静，柔软的发丝压在枕头里散开，吴世勋盯着手机直到自动锁屏，屏幕上映现出自己的愁眉苦脸。期中季临近，他们都忙了好多。上一次一起吃饭是三天前，自己还感冒头昏脑胀的；上一次发信息是两天前，上一次见面……是一天前，在教学楼的洗手间。尴尬的不期而遇，解下裤链抬起头，余光里看到隔壁的侧脸如此眼熟，然后面面相觑。  


艺兴哥先开口，脸红红的：“咳，真巧啊世勋。”  


“真巧啊哥。”  


忽然觉得不提也罢。

恋爱谈的太兼顾学习，也不是什么好事。干巴巴地想了那人一周，后来连做梦都是他。虽然梦里开心，但是总没得到很好的休息。每晚晚上阖上眼想温习一下刚复习的功课，却被疲倦打败迅速地跌入梦境。累极本该无梦的吧？吴世勋疑惑地无意中说给室友。损友边伯贤好一会儿才回复了一串柠檬，酸溜溜地说日有所思夜有所梦。于是他在一串聊天软件自带的表情中随便找了一个“哦”回复过去。“以毒攻毒”，他本已经放下手机开始自习，边伯贤的消息又弹出来。“你白天多想一点，到睡觉的时候困得要命，晚上就没有梦了。”  


为了抢自习位特意定了早闹铃，吴世勋在困意朦胧里按灭闹铃挣扎起来穿毛衣，紧窄的毛衣口照常在鼻子的地方卡住。他迷糊地把手穿过毛衣，勉强睁开眼睛在床边摸索着裤子，却被身下湿黏的触感一下惊清醒。  


太丢脸了，昨晚的梦一幕幕在脑中飞快地重现。都怪边伯贤出的馊主意，艺兴哥不但没有走出他的梦，甚至变本加厉地把衣服也给脱了。梦里的艺兴哥体温略高于平时，却是从未见过的热情。把他按在床头微笑地亲吻他，肉肉的下嘴唇在他的鼻尖轻轻地碾磨，发梢拂过他的眼睫。一只手略带强硬地按着他不让他动作，另一只手一颗一颗轻巧的解开衬衫的纽扣，在他耳边吐气如兰……  


艺兴哥说了什么来着？吴世勋一心一意地回想，恨不得回味到所有细节。突然发现不对劲——这也太羞耻了，脸爆红。做春梦不说还遗精，活像个没对象的毛头小子。他在心里唾弃了自己一下，翻身打算下床换床单，突然察觉到胯下异样的触感。晨勃是自然现象，吴世勋绝望地自我安慰，主观地忽略了刚刚回想的那个了不起的春梦。他在床上绝望地作了一番思想挣扎，还是选择先解决生理需求。  


一天心神不宁，艺兴哥还是没有回微信消息。好想给他打电话啊，可是万一哥在考试怎么办...吴世勋把脸埋入课本重重地叹口气，声音不大也不小，刚好让四周的人都往这边看来。他窘地立马坐直身体。都说恋爱使人变成傻瓜，实在没想到整天怼天怼地的宿舍老幺也有为爱情魂不守舍魂牵梦萦的这一天。坐在对面的边伯贤啃着酸柠檬味的瓜，冷眼旁观。  


谈个恋爱为什么这么辛苦呢？都是因为太认真，还要约法三章考试期间不能打扰。不想管了，今天一定要打电话，即使见不到他，也想听听他的声音。 

对面很快就接起来了。  


“喂……”  


“喂世勋？明天是最后一场考试了，”艺兴哥没等他开口，就迅速地反应道：“要好好考试哦！”  
吴世勋的嗯字只说了一半，电话就被挂断了。  


什么情况！还我反射弧长的蕾哥啊！  


那天晚上他又继续做了这个了不得的梦，梦里艺兴哥把衬衫纽扣完全解开，胸脯和腰肢柔软地在他面前招摇。身体紧紧相贴，艺兴哥的舌尖烫的他几乎衔不住，用温柔乡接纳了他，那里也一样滚烫。艺兴一边小小声地在他耳边喘息，半晌却无声流下眼泪，他终于听清了他说的是什么——艺兴哥眼泪汪汪脸蛋红红，小声地控诉道：  


“都怪你。”

全部课程测验都结束，吴世勋一下子闲了下来。食不知味地聚餐，打游戏，他把自己扔在床上还是翻来覆去地想艺兴哥。为什么怪我？梦里那句话突然萦绕在耳畔，他摸出手机，却意外地看到消息弹出来。

三天前  
我：“已经听说又有好几个同学感冒了”，“哥也要注意身体。”  


今天晚上  
宝贝：“世勋考完试了么？”  
“方便过来一下吗？”

马上这个时节要过去了。

艺兴哥住在宿舍区的另一边。路灯坏了在维修，黑倒是不要紧，这条路已经走了无数遍。吴世勋一边狂奔一边想，春夏之交的风把汗黏在脑门上，他大口呼吸。来不及等电梯，趁着一口气爬上六楼，过了楼道口才稍稍迟疑停下脚步，折到卫生间洗把脸又把头发整理服帖，确定自己帅的刚好迷倒艺兴哥，才稳稳地向那个房间走去。  
砰砰砰。  


一下，没人。两下，还是没人。  


难道被耍了吗？他想起那个“来我家吧，我家没人”的笑话。气馁的吴世勋从兜里摸出手机，看到出门后不久艺兴哥又发来的新消息。钥匙就在门边的储物柜。来不及想其中的原因，手的动作快于大脑，咔嚓一声门开了，关着灯拉着窗帘，房间里暗的很。  


“艺兴？”吴世勋问，试探地。床上可疑的一团微微地蠕动了一下。原来在啊。吴世勋长叹一口气，脚步放缓走近，打算像往常一样把被子掀开一个角，想逗他把可爱的脚丫蜷缩起来。哥哥的声音突然响了起来，“不许掀我被子！”有气无力的，像是闷得丢了气的汽水儿。  


日思夜想，他干脆把自己也扔在艺兴哥狭窄的床铺里。扒拉开不合时宜的厚厚的棉被，他突然想起了梦里的画面。从被子里一只小手伸出来捏住了他的，没用力气却很冰，拱了一拱，张艺兴探出脑袋，艰难睁开下垂眼眨巴一下，语气是少有的撒娇：“老敲门干什么咯，你吵到我了...”  


太可爱，对准那张还在开合抱怨的小嘴准确地亲上去，没有被握住的手不安分地沿着腰侧向里面摸去。张艺兴敏感缩了一下，随即小幅度地挣扎起来：“唔唔……”舌头被吮住，只能发出呜咽，按着吴世勋探到他乳尖的手。“嘘……嘘”，像个急不可耐的小处男一般，吴世勋紧紧地勾着爱人哥哥的舌头，想把他整个人都吞吃入腹。“哥……哥……我真的好想你，抱一抱好不好，你不想我么？”  


张艺兴没法抵抗了，他总是没法抵抗，高温烧光了他的理智，点燃了身体的一把火。两个人一起滚进了棉被。脑袋晕成一滩浆糊，感官却依然清晰，他感觉到两个人都已经很硬，尤其是被世勋从背后抱紧，烙铁一般的性器死死抵住他的大腿，用敏感的尖顶在幼嫩的腿根顶出一个微微颤动的窝窝，两个人一起粗重地喘息。 

世勋一只手温柔地与他十指相扣，一只手在抚慰玩他的前面以后，又在后面那羞于启齿的地方进进出出，抽出三只手指的时候，体液已经连成了暧昧的丝。  


“呜呜呜……不行……不能进去”被轻轻抓住头发被迫对视，世勋用温柔的眼睛注视着他，张艺兴的脸更红了。他感觉到自己的下嘴唇被轻轻舔了一下，那人的舌尖还在中间那条小窝里流连了片刻，他快要溺死，抵在世勋胸口的手也失去了力气，下一秒被缓慢而坚定地贯穿。  


好紧，好热。吴世勋感觉自己像是捅进了一块刚出炉的熔岩蛋糕，内里高温却甜美。他听见爱人哥哥不堪忍受地在他耳边哭喘，不连结的句子被他撞碎了揉在怀里。夹的太紧了，几乎寸步难移，他捧着张艺兴的两瓣臀往外掰，滑腻的软肉从指缝溜出，啪地一声清脆地打在一起。他不亦乐乎地拍打哥哥的小屁股，看不见的臀尖红肿充血。疼痛和快意双重驱动下张艺兴终于舍得放开紧紧裹着两人的被子，从被窝里被捞出来，摆出最适合被操干的姿势。吴世勋捏住他可怜兮兮悬在空中的囊袋并在一起揉搓，就着体液又插了进去。这次张艺兴不再抵抗了，细密的汗从额角和脖颈慢慢流出来，仿佛如梦初醒一般，他回头看认真揉捏他私处的弟弟，咬着嘴唇，上目线简直能杀人：“勋勋……再重一点也没关系……”  


操死他。吴世勋脑海里只有这句话。  


好久不见的思念混合着少年人浓烈的欲望，他把爱人反反复复操了个透，娇嫩的乳尖充血肿大，精液和各种体液凌乱在他身下，终于大汗淋漓，不同寻常的热度也降了下来。艺兴哥脸上异样的潮红还未褪尽，浑身上下只挂着一件敞开了的白衬衣，突然来了力气把他反压在身下脸埋在肩里，半晌却不见动作。这还硬着呢，干咳一声，吴世勋想打破这沉寂：  


“前几天艺兴哥为什么不愿意见我，我好想你？”  


突然肩上一片潮湿。怎么哭了呢？  


“都怪你……”  


我在梦里么？吴世勋恍惚。  


胸膛紧紧相贴，艺兴哥的控诉仿佛是直接从胸膛到了他的心脏。“都怪你感冒……”感觉到艺兴抽了一下鼻子，“感冒还要传染给我……坏人。”  


“对不起，”吴世勋慌乱地扶着哥哥的肩膀解释。“对不起哥哥，我不知道……”越解释越掩耳盗铃，“可是我不知道，为什么不在电话里告诉我？”  


“不能打电话，”艺兴摇摇头，鼻尖和眼睑因为流泪有些红，显出脆弱的美。 

“会被勋勋知道的，要是……”他抬起头，摇摇晃晃地，注视着吴世勋的眼睛，又像为接下来的发言觉得不好意思：“要是你知道传染给了我，让你担心。就不能好好考试了。”短暂的沉默让他陷入羞恼，自作多情还说出口……  


“对不起，对不起……可是我真的好想你。”吴世勋的眼里也带了一点泪，然后把毛茸茸的脑袋在他赤裸的胸膛上蹭来蹭去，“是我没照顾好你，都怪我，兴兴打我吧。”  


年下的恋人开始撒娇，根本没有办法招架。“痒……好痒，好啦好啦，原谅你了。”张艺兴终于回抱住那颗滚来滚去的脑袋，话语又不自然起来：“再说，今天你……你来这一趟，出了汗，发烧也几乎好了。”  


“所以哥，你本来叫我来是做什么啊？”  


“买退烧药啊……不过现在用不到了。”  


“那不如再多做几次吧哥！”  


“不要！……嗯啊……哈……”

————————————————- 

因为自己发烧有的一个脑洞，大概就是两个笨蛋被对方传染感冒还要担心对方心理负担所以干脆憋着一周不见面的故事。 


End file.
